Eye Lord
Eye Lord The Eye Lord is an intergalactic and inderdimensional god. He is described to be a giant eye ball with six red tentacles. His voice sounds like a combination of Thanos and Loki. His goal is to have the complete and utter control of all universes and dimensions. He successfully accomplishes this goal when he kills Queen Sha Rose, and gains the seventh soul orb. The Eye Lord has the ability to travel to any dimension he pleases, he describes this power by saying "The next time you watch spongebob, expect me to be there." He explains that he's able to travel through dimensions like Gravity Falls, the marvel and DC universe, and even in half life 1. His favorite dimension by far is undertale, as he believes he can relate to some of the characters, and believes he fits in more. Though he is not an undertale character, not even close to related. Origin At the near beginning of time. A red diamond was created. Within the diamond was power. Power beyond anyone's reach. Power that can obliterate the entire universe. Not only is there power, but a being, a being known as The Eye Lord. Though Eye Lord was non existent at the time, he had no physical form, but instead was just pure power and destruction. It is unknown how the diamond was created though. After century's and century's, it was finally discovered by an alien race called The Outsiders . The Outsiders are described to be the intergalactic angles of space. When they discovered the diamond, they were searching through the corners of the universe, where reality, and time, doesn't matter. If the diamond made contact with reality, it will destroy the entire universe. They couldn't leave the diamond out in the corners of the universe, because they feared that someone will find this diamond, and cause it to obliterate the entire universe. They couldn't build anything around the diamond in the corners of the universe, as someones can easily manipulate reality and get through whatever is containing the diamond. They thought they had no choice but to bring the diamond to their universe. They managed to find a way to bring it to their universe without the diamond destroying it. Once they brought it into reality, they put it on top of a pyramid like structure. If anyone were to remove this diamond from the pyramid, like I keep saying, it would obliterate the entire the universe. Then one day, a world dominating being called Suther found out about this diamond, and wanted to find it, and use it to have full control over the universe. But what he didn't know was that if he took the diamond out of the pyramid, he would obliterate the entire universe. Suther being the arrogant villain he is, decided to hunt for this diamond, and he succeeded. Once he took the diamond out of the pyramid, he did it. He destroyed the entire universe. Not only did he destroy the universe, but he also awoken The Eye Lord. The Eye Lord was awoken to nothing, no traces of his universe anywhere. Just black. The Eye Lord wanted revenge for this act, but instead of trying to plan his revenge, he recreated his universe. Once he did that, he immediately decided to cancel his plans on revenge. He spent most of his time inside the diamond, because within the diamond was his own universe. Overtime he grew bored and even fatigued by his own universe, which gave him the idea to have not only control over his universe, but control over all universes. Eye Lord knew that would be nearly impossible, although he could travel through dimensions, he didn't have control over them. This means that some of his powers will be a bit weaker, and he will lose his reality warping abilities. But it didn't take him too long to figure out a plan on how to do that. He found out that in order to have full control over all universes and dimensions, he needs to have soul orbs. Over time he started to take and absorb the souls of gods and beings with extraordinary power. Yes they might be rip offs of infinity stones, or chaos emeralds, or the souls from undertale. But at this point who cares. The Eye Lord needs seven soul orbs to have the complete and utter control of all universes and dimensions. He usually likes to go for gods that have the same powers as him, because they actually can boost his power once he takes their souls. It truly does mot matter who or what the seventh orb comes, all he needs is just a seventh soul orb and he will have all control over all universes and dimensions. Before he used to have six, but successfully gained the seventh soul orb when he went into a battle with Queen Sha Rose. He ended up killing her and taking her soul. However it is still unclear to how he actually obtains the seventh soul orb, as he explains that he's "been in multiple timelines and killed her multiple times." he says that he once killed her in a great battle, and he once killed her while she was defeated by another being. So it's safe to say that he's killed her in a bunch of timelines. Powers His powers include *Reality Warping (when using this ability, hes able to create random objects into pure power and energy to use against his opponent. Hes able to create his own universe. Disintegrate objects and beings out of existence. Being able to change objects and beings into different objects or living things. Being able to spawn anything he thinks of into existence. Have the ability to change the matter and material of any object or being.) *Power manipulation (Being able to manipulate power and energy in anyway shape or form, for example, hes able to shoot lasers out of his eye and tentacles, create a shield, create energy blasts, and being able to create orbs of energy and shoot them at his opponents.) *Time manipulation (being able to stop time, slow time, speed time, reverse time, and go to the future. He's also resistant to this power if it is used on him) *Spatial Manipulation *Telekinesis *This strange power were hes able to spin at a high speed turning him into a giant saw blade *Teleportation *Resistance to reality warping *Being the absolute god at breaking the fourth wall. No matter how good someone is at breaking the fourth wall, he will always be at the end of that wall. *Being able to see the future and past (this implies to him being able to travel through time) *Being able to travel through different timelines *Invulnerability (He one time went back in time to see the big bang, and when it happened, he didn't even realize it happened until he decided to notice it) *Mind control *Possession (when he does this, his host would have one eye that looks just like his.) *Size changing (at one point in his dimension, he grew bigger than galaxies.) *Being able to know infinite amount of information (he demonstrates this by speaking is W.D. Gaster's language by saying "☀☹︎♏︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎ ♏︎⌧︎♋︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎ □︎■︎ ♒︎□︎⬥︎ ❍︎◆︎♍︎♒︎ ♓︎ ��■︎□︎⬥︎��︎" which translates to "Let this be an example on how much I know." This also means that hes able to fine the weaknesses of his enemies. *Being able to travel through universes and dimensions. *Being able to look into peoples thoughts *Being able to survive being erased from existence, and the timeline. basically nothing would ever work on him unless it's at his power level. His finale power is able to change into his super form, which he likes to call Ultra Eye God. This form of the Eye Lord is basically a more powerful version of himself. He gained this form when he managed to get the finale soul orb after he kills Queen Sha Rose. He looks similar to his avatar but has elongated tentacles, and is much brighter. He still possess the same powers but more powerful than anything in any universe. However, his reality warping abilities do not change. Personality The Eye Lord is cunning, manipulative, intelligent, serious, and bold, and will only do evil things for the greater good. He doesn't seem to show any sign of love to anyone, but will partner up with someone if needed. He likes to surprise beings by predicting what their thinking. And is often annoyed if he has to repeat the same events of the same timeline. How to defeat the Eye Lord Originally the only way you could defeat the Eye Lord is if you trap him in the diamond, but that is no longer possible since he now has the seventh soul orb and now has full control over all universes and dimensions. If someone were to go back in time when Eye Lord didn't have the seventh soul orb, he would've already knew that was going to happen, and would've found infinite amount of ways to stop that from happening, in fact even his past self would know that they are traveling through time to get to him. If they go back in time to where Eye Lord was still in the diamond, well, you already know the answer. What if they remove the diamond from existence, well if that were to happen, it wouldn't work, since Eye Lord has the power to resist anything that comes with time. This means that he's able to resist being erased from the timeline. With that being said, the Eye Lord has no limitations to anything, and he will most likely laugh if you think otherwise. The unexplained true power of Eye Lord. It's said that Eye Lord needs seven soul orbs to gain his true power, but it's actually unclear if this is true. Eye Lord has said that his powers would change depending on the plot of the story he's in. If the plot is too strong, then his powers would change, if the plot is too weak, then his powers would stay the same. But it depends on what the plot does to his powers, there could be a strong plot that strengthens his powers, or a weak plot that weakens his powers. Since the undertale dimension is his favorite dimension, he would most likely play along with the plot, and since undertale already has seven souls, then he would want to create seven souls himself. But in reality, it's never truly explained if he needs the seven soul orbs to obtain his true power. There is a possibility that there is another Eye Lord in a different dimension, a different time, a different reality, where he doesn't need anything to have full control over everything, because he already does. Eye Lord already has the power to break the fourth wall, and manipulate reality and time. So it wouldn't be much of a surprise if he's able to manipulate the plot itself to allow himself to gain powers without having to use seven soul orbs. So does Eye Lord really need seven soul orbs to obtain his true power? Or is he just playing some sort of game with us? The Soul Orbs so how powerful are the soul orbs for Eye Lord to become the absolute god of all dimensions. First we need to compare the soul orbs with the human souls from undertale. All six of them will transform someone into a being with great power, almost godlike. One soul orb could equal to the power of six human souls. Or one soul orb could equal to the power of Asriel Dreemurr, or less. The soul orbs have different levels of power. So how was Eye Lord even able to obtain these soul orbs? Well that's actually Easy, He just needed to find beings in his universe that will make great soul orbs, after all, hes already the god of his universe. His universe is filled with gods and powerful beings. It's not much of a challenge to find them for Eye Lord.Category:Fan masde Category:Fan made